


When You Wanna Give It

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Negan Fluff, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Negan's men have taken notice of a beautiful girl in the sanctuary. But Negan will do everything he can to protect her.





	When You Wanna Give It

**Author's Note:**

> Would you be able to do negan x virgin reader. Like reader has been at the saviors camp getting adjusted and she's naturally beautiful and the men take notice of her but negan claims her
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE

Being in Negan’s compound wasn’t the best thing to happen to you but it was also easy to figure out. As long as you kept quiet, did what Negan’s boys said, and stayed under their radar, everything would be fine. Over the next few weeks, staying out of everyone’s way wasn’t really an option anymore as Negan had started giving you more chores that didn’t involve the back breaking work you’d been doing when you first arrived. It earned you more than just points. It earned you a bath, clean clothes, and warm meals. 

“Go ahead and wash these dishes for me, Y/N,” Negan instructed as he tossed his fork onto his empty plate, “I’ll have breakfast waitin’ for you when you get done with that.”

“Thank you,” you said, smiling warmly at Negan as you bent forward to pick up his tray, “Ya know, you’ve been so nice to me since I got here. But I have to ask you something.”

Negan leaned back in his chair and he grinned, resting his arms on the back of the chair and crossing one leg over the other, “Ask away, Y/N.”

“Why am I getting this…higher position than any of those other people that are still working for points?” you asked.

“I wouldn’t call washing my dishes a higher position,” Negan chuckled.

“True, but I get hot meals and clean clothes and all this stuff no one else is getting,” you explained, “I just…I’m curious that’s all. Am I…being rewarded or something?”

Negan couldn’t answer you right away. Truth be told, he enjoyed your company. You were so full of life and light, genuine light. You didn’t just smile and tell him what he wanted to hear simply to survive. You seemed to mean everything you said. And from the moment you arrived, he thought you were absolutely stunning, everything about you. His guys had noticed it too but he was confident in their ability to follow the rules. Not that he’d be disappointed if they dared to break the rules. He would simply have to correct them. And no one wanted to ever be corrected by Negan.

“Well, because you’ve earned it,” Negan finally replied, “You accepted your place here and I didn’t even have to assist you in that. You’re loyal to me and I like that.”

“Oh,” you said with a grin, “Well that makes sense. Thank you, Negan. I’ll just take these and wash them. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“You just come back up here when you’re done,” Negan said, “You can eat up here with me.”

“That’s really sweet, Negan,” you said. There was a part of you that felt guilty for being so friendly with Negan. After all, he killed like it was a game and he stole supplies from other groups, manipulating and tearing people apart along the way. But on the other hand, he was always so sweet to you and it was so difficult to hate him. You’d tried your hardest to hate him but you just couldn’t do it.

You headed downstairs to start washing Negan’s dishes, avoiding the hungry eyes of Negan’s men standing around watching all the poor people who were once on the same level as you. The way those men looked at you made your skin crawl. But as usual, you kept quiet and tried to move quickly and stay under their radar.

“Well look at you, pretty lady,” one of Negan’s boys, Boyd called out to you, “What’re you up to this fine morning?”

“Nothing,” you retorted, “Just washing some dishes for Negan. I really do need to hurry this up though you guys. I don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

“Oh he can wait a little longer can’t he?” another man, Forrest remarked as he stepped towards you, Boyd and a third man, Devin following him.

“No,” you said firmly, “He can’t. Please let me finish this.”

As you dunked Negan’s plate into a bucket of water, Boyd, Forrest, and Devin surrounded you. You picked the plate back up, pushing the mushy, soggy food off of it with your thumb.

“I said back off!” you snapped. As if you hadn’t said a word, Forrest threw his arms around her waist, squeezing her body so tight, she couldn’t breathe as he lifted her off the ground. She let out an ear piercing scream, throwing the plate around until it flew from her hands, shattering on the floor, “Let go of me!”

Forrest laid you down on the ground, sitting on his knees behind your head, holding your arms above your head. You kicked your legs and thrashed around on the floor but that didn’t seem to stop Boyd from unbuttoning your pants. Was this how it would be? Was this how your virginity would be taken from you? Stolen? Ripped away from you?

You wept, speaking so softly that the three men couldn’t hear you, “It shouldn’t be like this.”

Negan couldn’t imagine what was taking so long. How much time did you need to wash one dish? He stared at his bedroom door for the longest time. Why in the world was he so nervous? Why did you intimidate him so much? Maybe it was the fact that he was going to make his feelings towards you clearer, that he didn’t want you just cleaning for him anymore. He wanted you right there by his side. But with him being such a hard ass, how could he possibly make those feelings known without making himself sound weak? Well, that was the great thing about you. The things he said to you never changed your opinion of him.

The silence surrounding him was suddenly broken with the sounds of glass and screaming coming from you. Negan jumped onto his feet, grabbing Lucille, “What the fuck?!”

Negan ran out of his bedroom, shoving several people out of his way as he passed by them. What the hell was going on? What was making you scream like that? 

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Negan shouted. He froze, his blood boiling with rage at the sight in front of him. Boyd was sitting in between your legs, having pulled your pants just past your hips. She was shaking and sobbing, trying to pull her wrists from Forrest’s tight grip.

“Negan!” Boyd gasped, all three of them pushing themselves away from you while you scooted away from the men, pulling your pants back up. Boyd smoothed down his clothes as he stood up, “Negan, we were…she was…we were…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Negan thundered, twirling his bat around, “You know the fucking rules, boys. You don’t touch a woman unless she says yes. But you definitely don’t touch her. Never touch Y/N.”

“What’s so special about her?” Devin inquired, “We thought she was just your little errand girl.”

“She’s mine ya got that?!” Negan shouted, “I’ll deal with the three of you later. Get the fuck out of my sight. Now.”

The three men scattered, leaving you alone with Negan. You hadn’t gotten up off the floor and you didn’t have the strength to do it yet. So Negan sat down on the floor beside you, setting his bat down.

“I’m sorry that happened, Y/N,” Negan mumbled, “I’m glad I found you in time.”

“So…I’m yours now?” you whimpered, “Do you guys see me as just some little toy? Is that the real reason I got all those privileges? You just wanted to steal my virginity like some kind of game?”

“What?” Negan said, “No, that’s not the reason why. I didn’t even know you were a…look, I like your company. I like…shit, okay, let me start over. I like…fuck this is harder than I thought it would be.”

You sniffled, wiping your tears off your cheeks, “What? You like what?”

“I like…you,” Negan said, “I like everything about you. I ‘claimed’ you so everyone else would leave you alone. If I made you mine, days like today…well, they won’t happen again. I wanna protect you, Y/N. I wanna make sure you’re safe all the time.”

“You do?” you said, “Really?”

“That’s the truth,” Negan replied, “The real truth. I mean every word. And as far as your virginity goes, I’ll only take it when you’re ready to give it. I would never let anyone steal it from you. Ever.”

“You’re wonderful,” you said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Your heart raced as you moved to his lips, holding his scruffy face as you kissed him passionately, smiling against his lips, “I might be ready sooner than you think.”


End file.
